jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheKawaiiHero/Horses!
Blog 2 Hi guys! So, I know a lot of people don't know which horse to get next and I understand. I have been through that too :) . So, I decided that on today's blog post I will put in the top 5 horses I recommend and why! NOTE: I did not include the old models because I do not recommend them. These are my personal opinions and not everyone needs to agree with me. Also I understand that the Star Stable team worked hard on these horses and I understand (so please don't judge me :) ) '1. Lusitano' Lusitano's are one of my FAVOURITE breeds ever in SSO because they look so elegant. There are 7 different colours available currently, one of them in the app version (Star Stable Horses) The three different colours are the Fairytale white, the Dark Bay, the Pearlino, the Palomino, the Sooty Dapple Buckskin, the Black and the Dapple Grey (which is in the app). Their mane and tail also blow in the wind beautifully and is makes them look even more elegant. They are even more special because they can do a special gate called a piaffe. '2. Friesian or Friesian Sport Horse ' I've always wanted a Friesian Sport Horse, but I never liked the old model but when the new model got released I was super excited. I fell in love with the black and white one, but I hadn't unlocked Crescent Moon Village. I did however unlock Steve's Farm, but I didn't have enough SC :C. I now have the black one and she is just so majestic, and I love her! As I mentioned before I absolutely love the new model! They seem much faster but then again, no horse is faster than each other because they all have the same stats (except when you give them tack with good stats). The colours that you can get the Friesian Sport Horses in are Black, Black extended spotted blanket, Flaxen Liver Chestnut, Grey, Light Grey and Sun Bleached Black. You can only get them at Crescent Moon Village in Epona. The Friesian’s you can get at Steve's farm and are in the colours Black-Blue, Brown-Black and Smokey-Black. Friesian Sport horses are 890 SC and Friesians are 990 SC. '3. North Swedish Horse' The only thing I can really say about the North Swedish Horses' are that they are sooo precious and so cute! I love that you can cut their tails to a little bob and they just look so precious! They come in 3 different colours (for the new model) which are Dapple Bay Pangaré (Fort Pinta), Dapple Seal Brown, Palomino, Sun Bleached Black (Valedale) Cremello and Flaxen Chestnut (Firgrove). They can resist against the cold and will not be slowed down when you enter the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. '4. Shire' This is the biggest horse in Star Stable and has the cutest face ever! The shires are so majestic and gallop so uniquely. They look so calm and peaceful. You can equip leg wraps, but you will not be able to see it because of their thick fur around their legs. The shire’s come in many different colours which are Black, Black Sabino, Chestnut, Dapple Grey, Light Grey, (Paddock Island) Black Tovera (Crescent Moon Village), Dapple Brown (New Hillcrest) and Faded Black (Fort Pinta). They all cost the same price which is 949 SC. '5. Haflinger ' The Haflinger is a really cute horse with a unique appearance. The horse is small but not small enough to be a pony. The Haflingers can all be found in Valedale but one which is in Dundull. They cost 810 SC. The three colours are Dapple Liver Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré (Dundull)(long description ��), Dark Flaxen, Flaxen Chestnut and Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré (Valedale) Those are my top 5 recommend horses in Star Stable Online. Every horse is beautiful in their own way but these are the ones that I recommend the most. Bye! �� Category:Blog posts